


[VID] Soldier

by colls



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: soldier keep on marching on





	[VID] Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [credoimprobus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/gifts).



Song: Soldier by Fleurie

password: bobbie  
  
  
  
[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9vAwVycgXY&feature=youtu.be) | [tumblr](http://collsssss.tumblr.com/post/166233636952/bobbie-draper-soldier-keep-on-marching-on-made) | [DW](https://swannee.dreamwidth.org/122785.html)


End file.
